TU ERES LA EXCEPCION
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: Bella es una mujer completamente independiente y fria... Se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre mas cotizado, solo para mantener su fortuna y tener un hijo para no quedarse sola. Pero poco a poco el amor hara de las suyas!TParamoreFTContest


**Bpov**

Un sonido irrumpe mis sueños, con mi mano busco el objeto culpable de dicha interrupción, "_no todas las noches sueño teniendo sexo con Jensen Ackles"_, un gruñido de frustración sale de mi boca ya que me di cuenta que no era el despertador el causante de mi malestar matutino como es costumbre, si no que mi "adorado" padre esta marcándome a mi móvil, lo cual causa el efecto de romper el celular número… ya perdí la cuenta. Vuelvo a reacomodarme para ver si logro retomar mi sueño cuando el teléfono de mi apartamento continúa la batalla para no dejarme dormir. Eróticamente frustrada, furiosa y por último rendida le lanzo una almohada donde se encuentra dicho aparato pero no tengo muy buena puntería y esta va a dar a la pared.

_-Isabella, recuerda que hoy es tu compromiso con Edward Cullen y en dos horas tienes que estar en el aeropuerto por que el Jet privado te espera…- _el teléfono saltó al contestador y la "melodiosa" voz de mi padre salió del estúpido aparato frustrador de fantasías, hice una mueca al recordar mi compromiso _"adiós soltería"_. Me levanté de la cama por fin y me dispuse a arreglarme, me metí en la ducha, ya que por razones de tiempo no podría darme un relajante baño de espumas; un pantalón entubado negro, una camisa manga ¾ a rayas, una chaquetilla negra y mis acostumbrados zapatos de tacón, son mi atuendo; el chofer ya me esperaba abajo con todas mis pertenencias, así que solo salgo con mi bolsa y mi laptop, al estar en la puerta le echo un largo vistazo a mi departamento en Londres, mi fiel compañero y testigo de mi vida.

Luego de llegar al aeropuerto, ingreso al avión y me acomodo por lo que será un viaje de _horas devuelta a New York; suspiro y miro por la ventanilla del avión el mundo desde las alturas, rememorando cada uno de los momentos de mi vida, experiencias, retos, fracasos, desilusiones, todo en un mismo paquete y ahora iba rumbo a dar por finalizado el más grande negocio de mi familia, casarme con Edward Cullen, no es que sea un gran sacrificio, pues el hombre para tener 32 años los tiene muy bien cumplidos, es alto, cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, de contextura delgada, con músculos tenuemente marcados, sonrisa perfecta, mirada penetrante, voz aterciopelada y masculina, inteligente, sagaz, refinado, de una muy buena posición social, buena familia, en fin, lo que las revistas catalogan "el hombre perfecto" o "el partido ideal", pero eso era lo único que sabía de él, eso y que era un gran Casanova, el cual se va a casar con la hija del millonario empresario Charlie Swan, ah! Por cierto y como mi padre dijo anteriormente, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 26 años, soy economista financiera, egresada de la mejor universidad de Londres, no es por fanfarronear, solo que mi vida ante la vida de muchos es perfecta, con dinero, físicamente bonita según algunos, lo único que sé es que no estoy físicamente mal, inteligente y con un gran futuro por delante y ahora a eso se le suma casarse con uno de los solteros más cotizados, si supieran que todo es un trato para acrecentar la fortuna de las dos familias y monopolizar las empresas, no me quejo ya que no creo en el amor, para mí eso no existe, solo existen los acuerdos y punto.

Según muchos, soy una persona fría y materialista, pero en realidad soy una mujer tratando de verle sentido a la vida, miro por todas partes y realmente no encuentro nada bueno, o al menos algo por lo cual luchar, todo lo tengo calculado, cada paso, es pensado para no caerme, porque créanme el suelo es muy duro y más de una vez he visto estrellas y no precisamente en el firmamento.

El por qué no creo en el amor, tengo muchas razones, pero empezaré por lo más sencillo, un día de diciembre del año 85, mi madre Reneé Dywer y mi padre Charlie Swan me concibieron en algún lugar de la escuela secundaria privada de Seattle, si, como leen, escuela secundaria ya que mis padres solo tenían 16 años cuando hicieron todo el trabajo de concepción de Isabella Swan, un mes más tarde se enteraron que habían cometido el error de no usar métodos anticonceptivos, pero quien los culpa, a esa edad las hormonas son las que controlan nuestros pensamientos y el razonamiento y conciencia se pierde en algún lado del inconsciente dejando solo los instintos a flote. Volviendo al tema, luego de enterarse de las consecuencias de sus actos, mi padre por fin entendió el principio de Newton, toda acción genera una reacción; allí estaban los dos Reneé y Charlie pensando en posibles soluciones a su problema, en ese tiempo era un secreto a voces el solucionar ese tipo de problemas yendo donde un médico el cual practicaba una cirugía extrayendo esa pequeña "cosa" que se empezaba a formar en el vientre y santo remedio, todo estaba listo pero con lo que ellos no contaban era que Charlotte Dywer encontró una prueba de gravidez a nombre de su hija con el resultado positivo, otro gran error en la serie de errores de mis padres, mis abuelos tanto Swan como Dywer buscaron a los irresponsables de sus hijos en la clínica donde iban a practicar tal atrocidad, se formó un gran escándalo, pero en fin. Otro error tratando de buscar solución al gran problema que tenían, fue casar a mis padres, mi padre continuó los estudios pero mi madre tuvo que posponerlos por un año, el 13 de septiembre de 1986 vino al mundo el error y gran problema de las familias Isabella Marie Swan Dywer.

La historia no termina allí, después de 4 años de matrimonio Reneé no soporta más su falta de libertad y decide abandonar a mi padre, y que conste, a mí no me abandonó, solo me dejó a cargo de mi abuela Marie Swan porque ella tenía toda la experiencia para cuidarme, ya que ella quería vivir lo que por "cuidarme" a mí se estaba perdiendo, ya han pasado 22 años y todavía está recuperando el tiempo que perdió cuidándome, en fin, Charlie y Reneé hace 10 años se divorciaron, pero mientras ellos seguían aparentando que eran un matrimonio feliz, a pesar de eso quise creer en el amor, se los juro que si, al cumplir 19 años recién salí del internado a la universidad, conocí a un chico, su nombre es James Parker, el fue mi primer y último enamoramiento, un año de relación después me entero que estaba conmigo solo por el aroma de mi sangre, si, ya que eso fue lo que escuché que le dijo a su amigo Laurent, que mi sangre tenía un aroma exquisito, el aroma del poder y el dinero, pues bien he aquí dos de las tantas razones por las cuales no creo que el amor exista, y si existe, es un sentimiento al cual le tengo pavor, ya que todos dicen amar y hacer cosas en nombre de este que realmente si así me amas, como será si me odiases, creo en los lazos fuertes que se forjan, como la amistad y la practicidad de los acuerdos, como el motivo por el cual me casaba, las dos familias se necesitaban en común, y la forma más acertada y segura de hacerlo es que Edward Cullen, ya que era el hijo mayor y soltero de la familia Cullen e Isabella Swan, la única hija y heredera de Charlie Swan se casaran, además de esto iba a sacar provecho propio, un hijo, es lo único que quería para no acabar mi vida sola, porque es de saberse que si los matrimonios que se casan por "amor" al poco tiempo terminan en divorcio, que se esperaba de uno en el que las dos partes solo se han visto en ocasiones, y la conversación más profunda que tuvieron fue "-disculpa ese es mi café- -oh! enserio, te gusta el descafeinado, es bueno saber que tenemos los mismos gustos-" ah! Y otra cosa más que sé de Edward Cullen, le gusta el descafeinado igual que a mí, y bueno otra conversación profunda fue cuando hablamos del acuerdo de casarnos para salvar a las empresas, porque su familia piensa que nos casamos por "amor", mi padre tiene la sospecha de que lo estamos haciendo por salvar las empresas, y el resto de la sociedad, me importa muy poco lo que piensen.

El avión por fin aterriza sacándome de mis pensamientos, el chofer encargado está esperándome en el estacionamiento _–Larry-_ le saludo con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza de _cabeza –Srta. Swan-_ me responde abriéndome la puerta del auto _–Larry, solo lleva el equipaje al departamento, yo envié por mi auto, iré a llevarle un encargo a Reneé-_ le informo a lo que él solo asiente y Alistair llega con mi auto _–Alistair, Larry te llevará a casa de mi padre-_ les indiqué mientras subía a mi auto y colocaba en el asiento de copiloto el paquete de Reneé.

El camino ya me lo sabía, tomé las rutas adecuadas mientras observaba los cambios de la ciudad desde la última vez que estuve aquí hace ya 3 años, en realidad no eran muchos o casi nulos, talvez algún retoque en alguna propiedad, un parque en construcción, en fin, lo mismo.

Una vez llegue a casa de los Dywer, los empleados me saludan amables, una de las chicas me informa que Reneé se encontraba en el estudio, así que me dirijo hasta allí, observé la decoración y Reneé había comprado un par de cuadros y cambiado el color del pasillo, me pare en frente la puerta de la biblioteca preparándome para los reclamos de Reneé por no haberle conseguido el vestido versase, pero en mi defensa cuando me aviso ya estaban agotados hice todo lo posible por conseguirlo pero me fue realmente imposible, abro la puerta y me encuentro con una gran sorpresa.

-Vaya Reneé! Ahora con hombres 11 años menores que tu, y no cualquier hombre, si no mi futuro prometido- dije con rabia contenida por la visión que tenía ante mis ojos, Edward Cullen sentado en el sillón con Reneé ahorcadas de él besándolo, por dentro me podría estar muriendo de la rabia e indignación, pero logré colocar mi mejor mascara

-Isabella no es lo que estas…- trató de hablar Edward –Pensando?- le interrumpí terminando su frase y me fui a mi habitación como debí hacer desde el principio.

Edward era un idiota es que como podía meterse con mi madre si nuestro compromiso fuera real yo estaría llorando en este momento pero como lo nuestro es por mera conveniencia eso no me hace ni coquito. Ya casi era la hora la cena con ambas familias, tome un baño que me relajara sabia que lo necesitaría, luego escogí un vestido color purpura hasta la rodilla y sin mangas zapatos de tacones negros para bajar a cenar.

-La que faltaba mí adorada prometida. Dijo el cínico de Edward teniendo ese acto de caballerosidad con mi silla.

De entrada comimos unos mejillones, la familia de Edward estaba sus padres Esme y Carlisle Cullen y su hermana menor Alice. De mi familia estaba mi padre y mi madre.

-Es hora del brindis. Propuso la hermana de Edward siempre muy motivadora.

-Yo quiero brindar porque amare a mi futura esposa hasta el final de mis días. Dijo Edward a lo que yo escupí toda la champaña de mi boca y todos voltearon a verme.

-Lo siento, es que deben ser los nervios y no creo en toda esta maravilla parece un sueño. Dije con completa ironía.

-Tranquila cariño tómatelo con calma. Dijo Edward haciendo que lo pateara por debajo de la mesa cuando intento tomarme el rostro.

El día de la boda llego y al verme al espejo toda vestida de blanco y lista para casarme con un completo imbécil quise llorar pero no me lo permite porque todo era por unir nuestros capitales y sacar a las empresas de nuestras familias de la crisis financiera.

Del brazo de mi padre camine directo al atar reconozco que fue una estupidez acceder a casarme por la iglesia ya que eso no se hacía dos veces pero si no lo hacíamos nuestras familias sospecharían que no nos amábamos. Mientras caminaba del brazo del Charlie hacia el altar veía a Edward se le notaba nervioso como si de verdad nos amaramos, su traje era un esmoquin tradicional negro su cabello cobre parecía más rebelde hoy.

-Cuídala. Dijo Charlie al entregarme en sus manos a lo que el asintió.

El padre comenzó a dar la misa de nuestra ceremonia y lo más gracioso fue cuando dijo que habláramos de nuestros votos.

-Yo Edward Cullen, te tomo como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad en las buenas y en las malas además prometo serte fiel toda mi vida. La ultima parte de verdad si provoco toda mi risa y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada ganándome una mirada de desaprobación por parte del padre.

-Lo siento padre son los nervios, algunas novias lloran pero ya ve yo me rio. Dije. Para continuar con la ceremonia.

Luego de la boda a "los felices novios" nos esperaba una recepción y un jardín hermoso de la ciudad que ya habían programado nuestra organizadora con anticipación, me tome tres copas y sonreía cuando me felicitaban, luego decidí tomarme algo más fuerte y fui a la barra directo por un whisky y me di cuenta que todo el mundo me felicitaba pero me encontraba sola y cuando me preguntaba por el imbécil de Edward no sabía que decir así que fui directo a buscarlo y no tarde mucho en darme cuenta que estaba en uno de los rincones oscuros del jardín besuqueándose con una rubia.

-Edward… Solo quería recordarte que es nuestra fiesta de boda y que mínimo debes estar a mi lado. Le recordé a lo que él se alejo rápidamente de mujer. –te espero para que todos nos vean juntos. Le dije con una gran sonrisa pero en realidad me sentía algo traicionada.

A nuestra luna de miel nos fuimos a Hawai en el jet privado de Edward y llegamos a mejor hotel donde nos esperaba la mejor suite para recién casados, era amplia con dos habitaciones, cocina, dos baños, comedor y una terraza con vista al mar.

-Yo prefiero el lado derecho. Dijo Edward cuando caminaba hacia la habitación principal de la suite.

-Se que aquí no hay amor, sé que esto no es un matrimonio tradicional y mucho menos algo que se le pueda llamar "luna de miel" pero esperaba un poquito más de consideración de tu parte Cullen, el intento explicarme pero le di la espalda.

-Ni sueñes que me voy a acostar contigo, déjame darte la noticia que noche de bodas aquí no habrá porque jamás me acostare con un hombre que se ha acostado con mi madre.

Así me fui a la otra habitación de la suite y me tire en la cama a llorar tampoco quería que el idiota notara que estaba llorando.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar Edward estaba sentado frente a su laptop y llevaba solo unos pantalones de algodón claros.

-Buenos días! En la cocina hay café. Dijo a lo que yo ni le conteste.

Todas la noches de la luna de miel me emborrache en prácticamente todos los bares de Hawai, era la única manera de olvidar mi horrible vida y mi matrimonio de apariencias.

-Bella ya basta es la cuarta noche que llegas borracha, quizás no soy el mejor compañero pero me preocupo por mí. Dijo Edward llevándome hasta el sofá cuando entre a la suite.

-Tu… Tu Cullen solo te preocupas por ti y tus propios intereses. Le dije y sentí venir algo que ardía desde mi estomago hasta mi boca. Ni sé si Edward se lleno de vomito porque no recordaba que más había pasado solo ese sueño donde le decía a Edward que no creía en el amor que pensaba enamorarme de él y que él se enamorar de mi pero la palabra amor no tiene ningún significado para mí.

-Yo me estoy enamorando de ti y haré lo imposible para que te enamores de mí y veas que la palabra amor si existe.

Esa noche había tenido ese extraño sueño y además había amanecido en la cama de Edward y me desperté furioso porque solo llevaba puesta mi ropa interior y una camisa de Edward medio abotonada.

-Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando. Le dije cuando lo encontré sirviéndose una taza de café.

-No sé de que hablas.

-No me hagas perder la paciencia Cullen suficiente tengo con este asqueroso dolor de cabeza y con la idea de pensar que entre tú y yo paso algo.

-Si fuera tan malo como tú piensas te dejaría pensar que si paso algo. Pero noticia nueva Bella llegaste borracha para variar, vomitaste y tuve que ponerte lo más rápido que alcance y llevarte a dormir a la habitación principal que es más cercana y yo dormí en la otra. Dijo dándome la espalda. –AH! Y créeme si hubiésemos tenido sexo no podrías ni caminar así que allí tienes la respuesta. Dijo soltando una sonrisa cínica de lado que me hizo gruñir de enojo era tan cínico.

Al llegar de la "luna de miel" nos instalamos en el apartamento que Edward tenía en el centro de la ciudad, por supuesto que hice que acondicionaran otra habitación para mí no quería ni compartir la taza del café con él y se lo demostraba a la perfección, a veces pasaba el día entero sin hablarle mas allá de lo necesario y prefería quedarme en la oficina con cualquier excusa para no llegar temprano al departamento. La única que conocía la verdadera razón por la que había convertido mi vida en un tormento era mi amiga y confidente Rosalie era a la única persona a la que le había confiado todo.

Una noche le hable a Edward para decirle que quería tener un hijo pero que ni pensara que sería por la vía normal que quería que fuera por inseminación artificial y el muy estúpido dijo que si no teníamos sexo no tendríamos ningún niño ya que él no se prestaría a darme sus "gusanitos".

-Entonces para que eso suceda tendrás que hacerte miles de pruebas… Y a sabes para descartar que tengas alguna enfermedad. Dije a lo que se quedo atónito.

-En fin solo es un heredero para que al divorciarnos no sea yo quien me lleve la mitad de tus bienes. Le dije y Salí de la sala.

…

-Buenos días! Dije mientras tomaba mi laptop para irme a la oficina pero si note que Edward preparaba su café y había una maleta en el medio de la sala que era imposible de ignorar.

-Buenos días! Sé que esto no te importa pero se supone que eres mi esposa y debo decirte que me voy unos días de viaje a Inglaterra ya sabes por negocios. Dijo dándole un sorbo a su café.

-Bien… Dije asintiendo y Salí del lugar. Por una parte odiaba a Edward por ser un mujeriego por meterse con mi madre pero otra parte de mi y no sé si era más fuerte quería creer en él y quizás también en esa parte me estaba enamorando de él y sabía que iba extrañar aunque sea verlo en el apartamento.

Ya hacia una semana desde que Edward se había ido, esa tarde Alice me invito a que salieras de compras y eso me serviría para distraerme mientras su hermano volvía. Mientras dábamos vueltas por el centro comercial su teléfono celular sonó y contesto muy alegremente y luego me di cuenta que hablaba con Edward.

-Era mi hermano… Y adivina? Su avión no pudo salir porque anunciaron una tormenta así que no sabe cuándo podrá volver. Deberías irte a casa conmigo para que no estés sola en ese departamento donde seguro extrañas a mi hermano.

-No Alice es muy lindo gesto de tu parte pero a veces disfruto de estar sola. Le dije para no irme con ella. Alice a pesar de ser la hermana de Edward me caí muy bien.

Esa noche después de llegar de compras, tenía que llamar a mi madre ya que la necesitaba a primera hora en la oficina para que me firmara algunos documentos importantes y para mi gran y para nada grata sorpresa en la casa me informaron que ella había tenido que irse a Inglaterra me dio tanto coraje que tranque el teléfono y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas y así me fui a la cama hasta que me dormí.

Al otro día me desperté y luego de bañarme y vestirme maquille un poco mis ojeras para disimularlas cuando ya tomaba mi taza de café sonó el teléfono, resulta que era Rose y no pude evitar contarle todo y me dio mucha rabia de nuevo.

-Ves es lo que te digo yo preocupándome y ellos dos pasándola de lo lindo en Inglaterra pensé que él era un cínico pero ella también lo es, es que si este matrimonio fuera de verdad yo sería la propia idiota.

-Pero Bella puede ser una coincidencia y tu seguro comenzaste a sacar conclusiones de una vez. Dijo Rose.

-No lo defiendas tú también… Y mejor hablamos luego ya se me hace tarde para ir a la oficina. Le dije trancándole el teléfono últimamente todo mundo me hacia enojar. Al mismo tiempo alice me envió un mensaje de texto para avisarme que me pasaría a buscar para que fuéramos juntas a la oficina y luego almorzáramos.

-AFFFSSS! Dije cuando derrame el café sobre mi vestido era lo último que me faltaba ahora debía cambiarme. Sin quitarme los zapatos de tacón negros me quite el vestido y tuve que andarme por el departamento solo en mi ropa interior negra de encaje y con los tacones ya que debía buscar un buen vestido para verme presentable, tenía una reunión importante.

-Alice menos mal que llegaste, derrame el café sobre mi vestido por andar preocupada por el estúpido de tu hermano y ahora no se que ponerme. Dije de espaldas a la puerta cuando escuche que se abría.

-Para así estas perfecta. Dijo una voz que estaba muy lejos de ser la voz de Alice.

-Edward… Dije al voltear e intente buscar algo con que taparme.

-No te cubras… Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, además eres mi esposa tengo todo el derecho. Dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Es que acaso no te alcanza con el de mi madre? Le apunte.

-Bella ya por favor te he dicho miles de veces que no tengo, tuve o tendré nada con tu madre eso sería bastante bizarro de mi parte.

-Si claro cómo no. No me hagas reír con tus mentiras Cullen. Además lo de tu vuelo retrasado es mentira solo estabas revolcándote un poco mas con mi madre y yo aquí preocupada pensando en que estabas atrapado por la tormeta.

-Estabas preocupada por mi? Pregunto sonriendo torcidamente.

-No te ilusiones soy un ser humano y como tal me preocupo por los demás mientras tu disfrutas con otras mujeres. Crees que no me duele que todas se acuesten con mi esposo excepto yo? Que hasta mi madre lo ha hecho y yo no porque si al menos el me respetara al no tener sexo con ella.

-Maldita sea y es que acaso tú piensas que es lindo saberse que uno de mis colegas se acostó con mi mujer, y que por un demonio! yo ni había podido verle mas allá de sus pantorrillas y cuando usas tus escotes o imaginarme tu cuerpo entre mis manos cuando usas algún vestido ajustado, tengo celos hasta del viento que te roza porque sé que yo no puedo ni tocarte.

Edward se acerco más de lo que debía y comenzó a recorrer suavemente mi rostro con sus manos para luego besarme, enterrando sus manos en mis cabellos, acariciando mi nuca, yo bajé mi mano hasta alcanzar su miembro y comencé a frotarlo encima del pantalón, rompí el beso para recorrer su cuello con mis labios y mi lengua, en tanto mi mano bajaba el cierre de su pantalón nos seguíamos besando con pasión mientras desabotonaba su camisa, bajé por su torso, besando y lamiendo hasta que me topé con el borde de su pantalón, se lo desabroché y liberé su miembro, escuché como gemía mientras me lo llevaba a la boca una y otra vez, recorriéndolo de repente me detuvo.

–Ven… susurro acostándome en el sofá.

Miró mis senos, como nadie lo había hecho antes, sí había deseo, pero también algo más, Me enderecé para que pudiera quitarme el sostén. Una vez sin él, besó y succionó mis senos, yo comencé a jadear al sentir sus labios y su lengua moviéndose de una manera tan delicada, sentía mi sexo demasiado húmedo y con un intenso calor.

Edward bajó dejando besos y caricias por mi abdomen, sus dedos se sentían tan maravillosamente por mi piel, los deslizaba de una manera sublime. Después acarició mis piernas hasta que llegó al borde de mis pantys de encaje y me las quitó de un tiron.

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio inferior al sentir su tibia y húmeda lengua recorrer mi clítoris sin cesar. Mi respiración se volvió errática y unos extraños sonidos escapaban de mi boca. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba y con las manos apretaba el borde del sofá.

El calor que sentía en mi intimidad era demasiado intenso al igual que la humedad. De pronto, emití unos quejidos entre cortados y perdí totalmente el control de mi cuerpo que se agitó de una manera que no imaginaba posible, una extraordinaria sensación se apoderó de mí desde mi centro hacia todo mi cuerpo y un grito incontrolable inundó la habitación. Un poco después los gemidos de Edward y la manera en la me apretaba mas fuerte contra él me hicieron ver que también llegaba al clímax y se quedo tendido sobre mí con la reparación aun agitada.

-Alice quedo en venir por mí. Dije mientras me removía debajo de el.

-Es lo mas romántico que se te ocurre? Pregunto sin quitarse de encima.

-Lo mejor será que hagamos como si esto no hubiese pasado. Le dije empujándolo y camine hacia mi habitación sin voltear aunque sabía que me observaba.

No sabía muy bien que habías sucedido en la sala, solo creo que fue la explosión de tanta provocación, escuche el timbre y comencé a quitarme los tacones y me di un rápido baño saque un vestido color azul y me vestí rápidamente.

-Alice lo siento… Es que como te dije por teléfono derrame el café sobre mi vestido y tuve que darme un rápido baño.

-Tranquila Bella ya entiendo que "café" derramaste dijo viendo hacia mi ropa interior y Edward con su camisa y bóxers solamente.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Dije.

…

Ya había pasado un mes y se podía decir que Edward y yo nos la llevábamos relativamente bien, solo había algo que me preocupaba peor saldría de dudas ya mismo. Fui a la farmacia y me hice una prueba de embarazo y efectivamente salió positiva no pude evitar llorar de la emoción era un pedacito de Edward y mío creciendo.

Ese día llegue un poco más temprano de lo usual al departamento y la puerta estaba entre abierta escuche que Edward gritaba a una mujer que lo dejara en paz que suficiente con que yo creyera que ellos tenían algo… La mujer era mi madre, él le dijo que ellos nunca tendrían nada que dejara su obsesión y que de verdad no quería lastimarme, escuche que ella lo amenazaba con que se arrepentiría y caminaba hacia la puerta y rápidamente volví al ascensor y Salí del edificio.

Luego de quedarme por más de una hora caminando en la calle, llegue de nuevo al edificio, Edward estaba sentado frente al plasma de la sala viendo una serie.

-Hola qué tal te fue? Me saludo acercándose a mí.

-Llegue hace más de una hora y escuche que discutías con m madre. El rodee sus ojos con obstinación cuando le dije eso.

-De verdad no quiero tener que aclararte más que no tengo nada con tu madre… Bella todo ha sido un mal entendido.

-Lo sé los escuche hablando, me di cuenta que nunca han tenido nada. Pero igual no puedo olvidar que estabas besándote con alguien el mismo día que nos casamos.

-Esa era Tanya su familia ha sido amiga de mi familia durante años y solo me beso pero no paso a mayores, debo confesarte que me siento más atraído por las castañas. Dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Estoy embarazada, tengo un mes o algo así. Le dije y vi como sus ojos se iluminaron y me abrazo pero yo no lo hice.

-Eso es genial Bella quizás un hijo nos sirva para enderezar nuestra relación.

-Un hijo no es un instrumento Edward y si quede embarazada peor es algo que no estaba planeado. Además quiero que nos divorciemos. Le solté alejándome de el hacia mi habitación.

-Pues déjame decirte que no pienso darte el divorcio y menos ahora que seré padre. Eres una insensible como puedes decirme que me estas embarazada y luego que nos divorciaremos… Bella yo te amo. Dijo entrando a la habitación y yo simplemente no podía dejar de llorar.

-No por favor Edward eso no… Dije.

-Tengo todo el derecho a decírtelo… Te amo… TE AMO BELLA! Quiero que luchemos por nuestro matrimonio.

-Sabes…? Cuando yo estaba pequeña encontré a mi padre llorando una vez de tantas veces, me senté a su lado y le pregunté _¿por qué no dejas a mi madre? _y él me respondió _por que la amo_ dos años después se separaron y le pregunté a mi padre _¿por qué te divorciaste si la amabas?_ y él me respondió _por que la amo_… Así que Edward en nombre de ese amor que dices tenerme déjame ir. Le pedí con lagrimas en los ojos.

-NO… No lo acepto… Yo se que tu también me amas.

-Toda una vida pensando que no me enamoraría ya que ese era una de mis mayores temores. Porque quieres que me quede?

-Porque puedo ayudarte a superar los temores, porque no somos tu padre y tu madre, porque le daremos a nuestro hijo algo mucho mejor… Amor la mejor herencia así como me la dejaron mis padres.

Luego de eso Edward y yo llegamos a un trato de darle un hogar a nuestro bebe, cada día me enamoraba más de él pero trataba de alejarme y él se acercaba mas y mas cuando faltaba solo un mes de mi embarazo decidí dejarlo, ya ni siquiera me sentía atractiva, alquile un departamento cerca del hospital y solo llamaba a Edward para decirle que estaba bien y que tranquilo que si le permitiría ver a nuestro hijo pero que de verdad necesitaba alejarme de él para no hacerme más daño cuando todo se terminara.

…

El día del parto llego, el dolor era horrible como grandes golpes en el abdomen, pedí que llamaran a Alice y a mi amiga Rose, el dolor no se comparaba con nada, por suerte la doctora que había seguido todo mi embarazo me atendió y todo salió bien. Era una niña hermosa con el cabello cobrizo y tan pálida como yo o Edward.

Cuando me llevaron a la habitación donde estaba la niña junto a otros recién nacidos note que Edward la estaba cargando y le hablaba.

-Tu mami no me cree pero yo la amo y si antes la amaba ahora que te tuvo a ti que es un pedacito de los dos y que te hicimos con amor y algo llamado pasión que más adelante te contare de eso... Pues ahora la quiero mucho más y quiero que estén conmigo que intentemos un cuento de hadas y que te demos ese hogar lleno de amor que tú "pedacito de los dos" te mereces... Además quiero llevármelas a la casa inmensa que compre para los tres. Edward no había notado mi presencia porque estaba de espalda y solo volteo cuando me escucho sollozar, esta vez me había hecho llorar pero de felicidad.

-Te amo Bella… Dijo mientras me veía y sostenía a la bebe en sus brazos.

-Te amo Edward… Antes tenía miedo de decirlo pero tú eres la excepción. Dije mientras nos dábamos un suave beso.

___You, are, the only exception__**...**_

**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Los personajes perteneces **__**a Sthephaie Meyer y la historia si es completamente **_**MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP**

**Nombre del Fic.: Eres la excepción**

**Nombre de la canción en que se inspiró: **___You, are, the only exception_

**Autor/res.: ****MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP**** (Mary & Mary)**

**Número de Palabras: 5.436**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward & Bella**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Contiene Lemmons**


End file.
